


KBLE High School: Dagger House

by KBLEAGHS



Series: Dagger House Party [1]
Category: KBLE, KBLEAGHS
Genre: Enemies, Found Family, House Party, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLEAGHS/pseuds/KBLEAGHS
Summary: Welcome to house DAGGER
Series: Dagger House Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886476
Kudos: 2





	KBLE High School: Dagger House

What’s playing: Paint It Black by Ciara

The girls of dagger house were a band of warriors as the name would suggest. They worked with extraordinary precision and grace. However, they held the life of the school in their hands. Between, Aria's defiance and Persephone’s quiet yet terrifying glare, they both terrified and enchanted their schoolmates. 

Tonight, they had planned a bit of a soiree and they had asked no permission. Elin had sworn they would get in trouble, worry in her voice but the glint in her eye giving her away. Persephone and Scarlet were currently decorating the dorm while the other girls gathered snacks and drinks. A knock at the door signalled Aria's arrival. Four sharp raps in a pattern before the soft squeak of the hinges being pushed inward. 

Ari's name did not match her appearance. Her left eyebrow had a small slit that was nearly nonexistent, her hair was in tight braids against her head before falling into a ponytail. Somehow, strands had come loose and fell in wisps around her face. She had a daring smile that hardly matched the nearly bored expression in her dark eyes. As usual, she wore a band t-shirt and ripped jeans which were stuffed into black combat boots. Meadow- her raven- clung to her shoulder for only a fraction of a moment before spreading her wings and gliding to the gilded chandelier that hung above them.

At her side was Cleo, who was an interesting contrast to the darker girl. She had a softer smile, a softer face. Whereas Ari's eyebrows were always drawn together in a silent act of war, Cleo’s seemed relieved all the time. Between Scarlet and Cleo, they were the calmest of the six. Cleo’s hair seemed fluffed and fell about her shoulders, curls catching and flicking over her shoulders. Her shirt was nearly a blouse- but less formal- and was tucked into blue jeans that were cuffed above the ankle. Her white canvas shoes were somehow unstained and perfect. No one would have believed any of the Dagger girls if they would have said Cleo was the one who came up with their cruel pranks and designed their potions and weapons. 

The girls greeted each other only to be interrupted by an irritated yowl. Meadows crowing was ignored by Maria who glanced over for only a moment. 

“Ari,” Persephone complained. “Get your ball of feathers away from my cat. You know Howl hates her.” Aria shrugged, flopping down on the chair nearest to her.

“Tell your cat to not be so sensitive, Seph-” A pillow wacked her in the face and she pulled it away, laughing. She shook her head and sat up. “¡Pájaro!” Aria called in Spanish, snapping her fingers. “Harás enojar a la gata. Ven aquí estúpido.” (Bird! You’ll make the cat mad. Come here, stupid.) Meadow soared down to sit above Aria and croaked, annoyed, at Pumpkin and Howl who hissed back. 

“Who’s invited tonight?” Cleo queried as she reached to help Scarlet hang streamers. 

“Uhm,” Scarlet thought openly, voice straining as she stretched. “Us obviously. But I think Demetria and Emma are coming too.”  
The dorm room door slammed open as Elin and Zephyrine hurried in, causing the cats to go into hiding.

“We’re not changing right?” Elin asked as she rushed in with drinks. 

“I’m not,” Aria said, knife out, twisting in her hand. “Zeph, do you know who all is coming tonight? Besides us.” 

“Four others,” She said, voice clear and authoritative. As usual. “Two from Shield, two from Sword.” 

“That explains nothing,” Scarlet said, climbing down from her stool to look at her handiwork. “We need names.” 

“Okay,” Elin said. “Elliana, Demetria, Emma, and,” She looked at Aria as though daring her to stand up before she finished. “Minal.” Ari stared at her blankly for a moment before erupting into laughter. 

When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she spoke, wiping tears from her eyes. “That’s funny,” She said, laughter still apparent in her accent. “I thought you said Minal.” Everyone was silently watching her. Zephyrine and Scarlet both looked unimpressed, arms folded. Cleo chewed her lips and watched her carefully while Persephone looked away, jaw working. Aria looked to Elin and raised her eyebrows in a passive-aggressive “explain” gesture. Elin shrugged and went back to setting drinks out. 

Aria's smile slowly dropped and she nodded slowly before violently throwing her knife at a target, hitting the bulls-eye. “Wonderful. We’ll welcome them all with open arms. We’re Dagger house after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> written by Aria


End file.
